


Love of a Unique Kind

by The_Ancient_OneX



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ancient_OneX/pseuds/The_Ancient_OneX
Summary: Its been 3 years since Marie has broken up with Edd, and 4 years since Edgar finally started attending public school. Ever since those 4 years, Marie and him have grown much closer. But, will all that blossom into something more, or end up destroying their sanity and very souls?





	1. Motor Oil and Girly Perfume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here goes nothing!! I'm trying again with a different idea this time!! The last fan fiction I was attempting to write was no where near as planned as this one is, so please, thank for checking this one out, and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Edd, Ed, n' Eddy and all characters are the rightful property of creator and director, Mark A.(I can't seem to remember how to spell his last name xD)
> 
> The story's plot, the character, Edgar, and all things non-canon in this, besides some ships, are the rightful property of XThe_Ancient_OneX
> 
> Now, onto the story!! And yes, this will be in a First Person View of my OC, Edgar.

"Hey,Edgar!!!" A voice called out to me, my pale skin bright in the light, my mismatched eyes seemingly shining in the light, thanks to their unique coloration, the golden, silver trimmed left eye, while my right eye was the opposite, being silver with golden flecks. I was wearing my usual wear, being the homemade black, grey, and white camouflage ACU top, but instead of it being worn on my torso, I had it wrapped around my waist, showing my black tank top instead, my red and black camouflage cargo pants draped over my black and white high tops. I readjusted my glasses so I could see the blue-black haired girl running up to meet me. "Hey, Marie!" I spoke, my voice monotone and scratchy, yet gentle and angelic like. She ran up and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, as if she were an anaconda coiling around its prey, slowly squeezing the life out of it."Too tight..." I gasped, causing her to quickly let go and giggle. "That ain't the only thing tight~" She teased, her crude and inappropriate humor kicking in. "Nasty, Marie, nasty." Is all I said to the 17 year old girl, who simply giggled even more at my words. 

She hadn't changed her style from her childhood much. But, she did stop wearing what she did, trading her olive cargo pants in for some 4 pattern Desert camouflage ACU pants her recently discovered uncle gave her, as well as tan military boots. But, she still kept the tank top, except it was a bit more baggy. Good thing she wore a bra. But, even then, she always had gotten shit for her tattoos and piercings. But, she always said she could care less. That's another thing. Her attitude still hasn't changed much. Ever since her failed attempt with Double Dee happened, she's reverted back to her usual antics. Her looks had changed, too. Her body still being slim, but as well as growing curves in all the right places, her beauty seemed to only increase, her freckles becoming more prominent on her face and body, dusting her shoulders now. Supposedly, which has been speculated on, a rumor amongst the girls had started saying Marie also had freckles amongst her lower region, specifically her butt. No one believes them, though, for some reason. Her eyes, which no one really paid much attention to, were a beautiful midnight violet color. This caused alot of men, including me, to feel their hearts skip a few beats, but it always got to me. Her hair had grown out, but the most unique thing was that, for some unknown reason, her hair had begun turning into a midnight black color but her tips, and up to half way up het hair, remained blue, for some reason, giving her an extraordinarily exotic look.

"So, Alpino, ready to resume working on my car with me?" Marie asked me, her voice similar to mine, just with a bit of a higher pitch, as she spoke to me about her vehicle. Yes, a 1997 Camero model. Some idiot decided it was a lovely idea to simply dump it here, even when the thing had minor problems. Well, thanks to much of the rubble from most of the junk had ended up falling on it multiple times, it had taken quite the amount of damage, and sadly needed even further repair on parts, such as the engine, the AC unit within it, its hydraulics, its suspension, the axis needed to be redone. So much work, and so much time. "Yeah, of course. I most definitely wasn't busy working on a Tensa Zangetsu copy for a customer." I told her, reminding her about my job at my backyard forge, causing her to giggle from my teasing.

"Well, lets get going, then!!" Marie yipped happily, quickly snatching my hand into her's and began dragging me off to the junkyard, giggling beyond happily as she did. "So, Edgar, have you finally gotten your drivers license yet?" She asked me, but was quickly disappointed when I shook my head. "Aww, Im still waiting for that movie date you promised~" She said, teasing me, but, as usual, I didn't realize she was. "Hey, nor fair!! I never promised to anything!!" I squeaked, my voice rising 4 octanes, causing her to burst out with laughter. 

"So, I need the uh...the wrench and flathead, Edgar." Marie called out, to which I dug out and pulled out those needed things, before leaning over and handing them to her. "So, Edgar, are you doing anything Interesting tonight?" Marie asked me, causing me to shrug. "Not really, Marie. Why, did you have anything planned?" I asked her, rocking on the balls of my feet. "Yeah, actually. My ma isn't coming home tonight, and my sisters are going out to this rich boys' party, cause Ed and Eddy are going. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. We could always do some truth or dare~?" Marie flirted, pulling out from underneath the car, grease and oil on her face as she did. "Sure, you flirty devil." I teased back, laughing a bit as she did, causing her to laugh as well. "Alright, come over by...5, 5:30?" Marie said, sitting up and began wiping her face off. "Yeah, sure!" I replied, smiling happily once I was given the invitation to her home. It wasn't actually common to get one, so this should be a surprise. "Good, now, hand me a pair of pliers, there's something in my muffler." Marie told me, before watching me hand her the pliers.

A few hours later, I was knocking on her front door, clothes in my bag as I waited for her to answer. Come to find out, she didn't invite me over for a few ours, she invited me over for a few days. Thank god it was summer, and I had recently quit my bullshit excuse of a job. I wanted there for a few more minutes, before a sudden crash caused me to jump. "Coming!!" I heard Marie yell, another crash, more yelling from two other voices, crash, yells, crash once more. Finally, the door opened up to reveal a bruised, and slightly bleeding, but obviously victorious Marie. "Hey! Sorry for the mess." Marie told me, smiling like a dork, even when she was beaten up. "Yeah, no problem. So, I take it plans have changed?" I asked her, but she quickly shook her head. "Nah, they just came back real quick to grab some clothing and what not. No worries, come on in." Marie then moved out of the way as I began coming inside, only to be tackled by two other girls, a curly haired red head with a voice full of testosterone and a bobcut blonde with buck teeth. "Marie, I didn't know you were bringing white meat." May laughed, snorting as she made a joke about my odd skin coloration and hair, which she has admitted reminds her of a chicken. "Seriously, you couldn't bring in some dark meat? Oh well, this one'll do." Lee said, her husky voice causing me to slightly shrink away, causing Mare to quickly push them both off. "Hands off, he's my roast!!" She snarled, before I piped up just as a brawl between the three was about to ensue, "Um, could you gals stop referring to me as very delectable foods?" I asked, causing all of them to giggle. "We're just teasin, Nevermore." Lee said, referring to the fact my name is very close to the famous poet and writer, Edgar Allen Poe.

After a few more moments of Maries' tormentive sisters, they finally left and headed off for the week, going who knows where. "Where are they going?" I proceeded to ask Marie, who simply shrugged. "Beats the hell outta, couldn't give two shits or fucks." She mumbled, gently heading to the bathroom. "Hey, Im gonna jump in the shower, so just put your bag in my room and watch some TV or something, okay?" She called to me, to which I nodded. I watched as the gorgeous girl in front of me trotted towards the bathroom, her hips swaying naturally, as if her body flirted by sheer nature. I gulped a bit and walked off to her room, remembering that the Kankers had gotten a new and bigger trailer, hence meaning all of them got their own rooms. The other rooms, I had no clue what it was like in there. But Maries' room, I knew on the palm of my hand. Band posters littering the walls, bedroom normally dark, thanks to her heavy, indigo current, causing it to have a dark blue like glow to it. Her room was a mess, as dirty clothes and undergarments littered the room, empty bags of chips and bottles of soda or alcohol were sitting in a nearby trashcan, her room smelling of one of four things: Alcohol, Marijuana, B.O, or Sex. Her bed had a large, crimson red and black skull designed comforter on it, which was obviously a mess, her pillows and sheets matching her blanket. I had noticed it, but as I sat on the bed, my hand accidentally rested on one of her nearby black and red lingere thongs, causing me to yelp and panic, flicking it away, as it seemed to feel recently moistened, meaning one of two things, either I do not plan on naming. "Hey, at least I know its only girls she brings home." I mumbled, but was quickly confused at my statement, surprised I even cared who she brought back to her sex dungeon she called a room.

After a few minutes of me simply sitting in her disaster of a room, I gently placed my bag down on the floor and began walking off towards the living room, the sound of the shower going as I did, before plopping myself down against the couch and leaned into it, relaxing as I turned on the old box TV and looked through the channels, knowing they finally had cable, and were now fully equipped to watch actual TV, rather then a VHS of a movie about fish. Hell, I even eventually found a channel with a monster movie marathon, which Ed had told me about the previous week, featuring classics such as "Godzilla vs Space Godzilla", "It come from Uranus", "The Attack of the Toe-eating Space Mutants", and all other kinds. The only one that caught my interest were the movies with the Kaiju on them, like Godzilla, Mecha-Godzilla, King Gidorah, and all the others, though. But, within a few moments, I had dozed off during, "Revenge of the Super Zombie Chickens", and slept until Marie awoke me and asked, "Would you rather go out to the movies?", to which I nodded and quickly got up, following her out the door and off to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a day to complete, I'm trying to reach at least a 2k+ words mark, or at least somewhere close to 2k words. But, hopefully, I didn't do a complete hatchet job, and I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the first, mostly innocent chapter. But, a bit of a heads up, its gonna start getting a bit more mature within chapter 3 or 4.


	2. The "Kick-Ass" of the Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for the longish wait, my 13 readers xD. Hopefully, this'll start getting a tad bit more attention. But, in the meantime, here's the 2nd chapter!! Sorry for the cheesy titles and what not xD

Soon after we arrived to the movies, I had quickly noticed something. One: It was a Saturday. And two: The movie theatre was empty. That almost never happens on a weekend, let alone a summer weekend. "Huh, no kidding. Its pretty much a barren wasteland in there." Marie mumbled, obviously having been thinking about it as well. "Lucky us, huh? Normally causes everything to range from cheap to free when nobody shows." Marie joked, laughing a bit as her and I slowly stepped out of the vehicle, which was a black Mercedes, which she hated beyond belief. "Shit on gas and shit on the road. Don't know why ma bout the piece of shit for me, instead of fucking giving it to May." Marie had grumbled before, when she first got it. Then we found the old beat up muscle car in the junkyard, and shit went uphill real quick.

"So, what movie do ya wanna see? They got...alot of movies I haven't heard of before. What the hell is "Kick-Ass"?" She mumbled to herself, looking a bit like a cat try to figure out why their human is proceeding to intrude on their nap. "Its based off a really cool comic. See, this guy, Kick-Ass, is just some ordinary teenager, but like, he decides that maybe he should give being a super hero a shot. All kinds of crazy shit happens in it." I told her, looking over at her, noticing a slight glimmer of interest in her eyes. "I've read the comic. Do you wan-" I had begun saying, before she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the ticket booth, ordering two tickets to "Kick-Ass". "Lets' go get some stuff to eat and drink." She said quickly, dragging me over to the place with all the food and what not, don't remember the name. She ordered a few hot dogs with ketchup, mustard, and relish, a big bucket of popcorn drowned in butter, and a mega sized blue raspberry slushy, while I simply ordered some candy and a medium sized soda.

After a few minute of searching around, Marie and I finally found the theatre room playing the movie, and immediately took the seats farthest in the back, even though the place was almost completely deserted, except for a few 14 year olds who used their older 19 year old friend to get in, or something similar to that, while the guy at the ticket booth happened to know both Marie and I, and even gave us free tickets for another movie. "This is gonna be fuckin epic!!" I heard her whisper, obviously jittery and excited at the thought of watching a badass, gory hero movie. "Yeah, well, Im still waiting for a Deadpool movie. Comics were funny as hell." I grumbled teasingly, causing her to whine and gently, but firmly, punch my arm. "Not cool..." She cooed, acting like a spoiled child who had just been told no bt their parents. "Whatever, the movie's starting." I told her

After the movie had finished, her and I walked out of the theatre, talking about everything that happened. "So Big Daddy was actually always just aiming to kill Frank D'Amico?" She asked me, still a bit confused by it. "No, not just kill him, but destroy his criminal empire from the inside out, crumble and level it to nothing but ash and dust." I explained, walking to the car with her slowly. "Ah, coolio. So, do ya wanna go out and eat somewhere? Like Jimmy Johns?" Marie suggested. "Never had em." I admitted, causing her to stop and drop her jaw. "Then were going, and you're getting whatever you want." She ordered, causing me to raise my hands in defense and say, "Yes, ma'am." Which, on both ends, seemed to have caused us to blush as I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the hints if the three claw scar I had on the side of my head, which was well hidden by my black flame design white beanie.

After we had gotten our grinders, Marie's consisting of a ham and cheese melt with mayonnaise, mustard, and pickles on Italian beard, and mine consisting of thinly cut steak, three different kinds of cheese; Provolone, American, and Pepperjack, jalapeños, bacon, and mayonnaise on toasted Italian. "My god, this is delicious. And they're almost as good as Subway!!" I exclaimed,causing Marie's face to scrunch up with a giggle. "I told you it was good. Now, that that's done and over with, you gonna pay me back, right?" She said, causing me to simply turn to her with a look of shock, which caused her to giggle even more. "I'm kidding, goofball." She teased, taking another bite of her grinder as she got the car started. "Alright, back to the house we go." She said, before pushing her foot against the gas pedal and began driving us back to the trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed it so far!! The next chapter is where the drug uses and the drug induced smut comes in, so just a heads up to you youngins out there. See ya in the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3: Grinder Dinner and Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being on here for...about a year now? I had recently got a new phone, and the one I have all my story stuff on is currently out if commission and in need of charging, but don't you fret!! I have returned, and I will resume writing shortly.

After a 30 minute drive, we both finally returned to the trailer, gripping my grinder with a death grip as she sped into her dirt driveway and parked the car. "So, ready to head in?" Marie asked me, to which I nodded and began to exit the car, until her hand gently rested on mine. "And...thanks, Edgar. For staying with me while my family's out." She said, causing me to instantly smile. "Its nothing, Marie. I've been meaning to come out here, anyway." I responded, causing her already big smile to quickly turn into a goofy, toothy grin. Granted, her teeth were dis-colored, but I knew for a fact that she thoroughly brushed her teeth on a daily basis, even more then me and Edd, which actually surprised me when I learned of that. But, after that, she let go of my hand, with hesitation, and slowly got out of the car, walking up to the door, with me following close behind. As we approached the door, she quickly put her house key in the lock and unlocked the door, her grinder in her mouth as she did, still smiling goofily as she managed to get the door open. "Come on, before our subs get cold." She told me, at first with a muffled voice, but it quickly changed back to her regular one as she took the grinder out of her mouth.


End file.
